


A Place In The Heart

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: The Airds feel threatened with Therese’s role in the family.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Kudos: 25





	A Place In The Heart

“Why are you trying to destroy my family, Miss Belivet?” Harge’s mother grips Therese’s wrist while she holds up a dishrag halfway inside a drinking glass. The two of them have been washing dishes at the kitchen sink while the others play a game of dominos in the dining area.  
Mrs. Aird’s voice becomes a mere whisper yet discreet.  
“Did you ever once think about your ‘mess around’ with Carol could put severe, permanent damage on the rest of us? On her daughter at least? Did you ever reconsider your selfish, vile ways and thought ‘Hmm, maybe this isn’t such a good idea after all’?”

“Mrs. Aird, let go of me,” Therese says, frightened how strong the old woman was and how much she was hurting her right then.

Jennifer releases the moment they hear pleasant laughter coming from the next room. She made sure she sent Kimberly the Maid home early tonight so she could have Carol’s young lover all to herself when the timing was right. In the beginning of the evening it was very easy playing ‘nice’ to the girl all throughout dinner, sugar coating smiles with sweet small talks. But when dessert came around with the speciality of chocolate raspberry cake & nutmeg, Harge’s mother made a quick suggestion of clearing up the dishes with Therese’s help—lure her in like fishbait on a hook.

“Now you listen to me. I know a mouse when I see one,” Mrs. Aird continues, pointing a finger with a haunting look. “My son gave Carol everything in this world long before you could learn how to walk!”

“That may be true, but you’re wrong about me trying to destroy the family,” Therese begins, voice quivering. “I love Rindy. And I know she loves both her parents, but they aren’t together anymore and if there’s a space for me to be included, I won’t back away from it. I can give the same amount of love as much as the next man...”

“Oh, really? What would you know anything about it? You’ve never been married, Miss Belivet. You’ve never conceived a child,” Mrs. Aird sniffs. She snatches a fork from Therese to dry it herself.

“I-I know it’s more than those things...” Therese swallows hard, fighting back tears that are urging to roll out. She now excuses herself feeling utterly betrayed and misused. Stepping into the dining area, she sees a smiling Carol leaning over the table with Rindy standing at the center pushing down a stackful of glass cream dominos while Harge sits at one end with a fist dug into his cheek and Grampa Aird at the other end stuffing his mouth with crumbs of cake.


End file.
